<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One with the Prosthetic by WinterSabbath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508101">The One with the Prosthetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath'>WinterSabbath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One with the Stucky AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Confident Bucky Barnes, Flirting, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, except it's not really metal, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was an accident!” Steve yelled in the quietest way possible. “I swear, I didn’t know it was your arm!”</p>
<p>Bucky put a hand to his face. “Well, put out the fire!”</p>
<p>“Right! Right! Shit, shit. Okay.” Steve stood, getting tangled in his blankets a little, which caused him to fall—right into Bucky’s chest. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>OR the one where Steve accidentally throws Bucky's prosthetic into a fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One with the Stucky AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One with the Prosthetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the time where Joey Tribbiani throws his date's prosthetic leg into a fire and ran away. Except Steve's reaction is probably more... tame.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rogers! We’re going camping.” Clint opened the refrigerator. “You. Me. Nat. Bucky.”</p>
<p>Steve looked up from his bowl of cereal, staring at Clint’s ass poking out from behind the door. “Who the hell is Bucky?”</p>
<p>“That would be me,” said a voice Steve heard last night with Clint while they were... well, having sex. Or what Steve could only assume to be sex after all the moaning, cursing, and bed creaking.</p>
<p>Steve twisted around in his seat to take a look at this <em>Bucky</em>, his mouth almost dropping open comically. “You were the one nightstand.”</p>
<p>“Ouch.” Bucky grinned, walking into the kitchen, half naked. Though Steve did not mean to, his eyes couldn’t help but drift  to the missing arm and the shoulder that was marred with scars. Bucky caught his eye, wrinkling his nose a bit. “Yes, I have one arm. No, I was not born like this. Yes, I have a prosthetic that I wear when I feel like it. Yes, I can still get laid. Any more questions?”</p>
<p>“I—” Steve frowned. This guy was <em>rude</em>. “I didn’t even ask anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, you were going to anyway. Just saved you some time.” Bucky sat down in front of Steve, taking the box of cereal and pouring it straight into his mouth. Loudly, he munched on the pieces in his mouth, looking amused with himself. He gave Steve a once-over, letting out a soft wolf whistle. “Steve, right?”</p>
<p>“You’re rude,” Steve muttered, snatching back his cereal box even if he didn’t need it.</p>
<p>“Ooh, well, you’re feisty.”</p>
<p>Clint sat next to Bucky, waving his hand in the air. “Ignore him; he gets cocky the morning after a good fuck.”</p>
<p>“It <em>was </em>good.”</p>
<p>“Dude.”</p>
<p>Steve was pretty sure he was missing something here. “Clint, aren’t you dating Nat?”</p>
<p>Clint nodded. “Yeah, why?”</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know the answer, but he asked anyway. “Are you... are you <em>cheating </em>on Nat?”</p>
<p>Clint and Bucky shared a look, then bust out laughing at the same time. Whatever it was they found funny was beyond Steve.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t here last night!” Clint cried through tears and laughter. “I was at Nat’s. I gave Bucky the key to our apartment since he needed a place to stay.”</p>
<p>Steve pointed his spoon at Bucky. “So last night was... all you.”</p>
<p>“And Joey.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Joey?”</p>
<p>“Or Jack. John. I’m not sure.” Bucky tilted his head thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure it was a J.”</p>
<p>So he was <em>that</em> kind of guy. “Is Joey still here?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Bucky chuckled, elbowing Clint. “What kind of one night stand stays around, right?”</p>
<p>Steve tried to hide any disgusted reaction by drinking the milk directly from the bowl, ignoring the chortles Bucky and Clint were sharing.</p>
<p>“Someone who might want something more?” Steve tried, throwing Clint a concerned look.</p>
<p>The pair laughed again, Bucky more so than Clint.</p>
<p>In a desperate attempt to change the topic, Steve asked, “How long have you two known each other? I’ve never heard of a Bucky.”</p>
<p>Clint shrugged. “He was my roommate.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned. “<em>I’m </em>your roommate.”</p>
<p>“<em>College</em> roommate.”</p>
<p>“You went to <em>college?</em>” That Steve did not know—and he had known Clint for two years! Clint worked as a musician at a local recording studio and Steve never really pegged him as a guy who went to college.</p>
<p>“Two years of Engineering before I said fuck it all,” Clint said with a grin. “Bucky here finished his degree and more.”</p>
<p>Steve bit his cheek, trying to avoid looking at Bucky’s arm.</p>
<p>Bucky, though, was able to see right through him like they had known each other for ten years and not ten minutes. “I don’t really build stuff as much, but that doesn’t mean I <em>can’t</em>. Though if you must know—,” Steve didn’t really need to know, but okay, “—I’m a university professor.”</p>
<p>“O—oh.” Oh, that’s kinda hot. Smart is hot. Steve mentally slapped himself; this guy was a dick, there was no point in drooling over <em>that</em>. “I’m an artist.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice. I’ve always liked art.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“No. I actually hate it. I was just being polite,” Bucky said flatly, giving Steve a deadpan stare. Steve could feel the threat holding his composure together nearly snap in two. Then Bucky’s lips twitched and he broke into a charming smile. “I’m kidding! Art is nice. I never really go to galleries, but I definitely think art’s cool. As for artists...”</p>
<p>“No!” Clint interrupted quickly, setting his mug down loudly it was a miracle it didn’t shatter. He pointed a finger at Bucky, shaking it. “No.”</p>
<p>Bucky held his hands out placatingly. “Okay, okay, calm down. Jeez.”</p>
<p>Clint rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me uninvite you from the camping trip.”</p>
<p>“Nat would kill you. She misses me.”</p>
<p>“You know Nat?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Bucky grinned again. “Sure I know Nat! I’m the one who set them up.”</p>
<p>“<em>You’re </em>James?” Steve remembered Natasha mentioning a James being the reason she and Clint got together.</p>
<p>“Ugh! Again with the boring name. I keep telling her to stop calling me that.” Bucky glanced at Clint with an exaggerated groan. “Tell her to stop, please.”</p>
<p>Clint raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “You and your problems, man.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think Bucky sounds more ridiculous,” Steve told him, standing up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to go pack for whatever ridiculous trip Clint has planned.”</p>
<p>“Nat planned it. I’m telling her you said that!” Clint called out as Steve left the dining area.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Natasha handed Steve his things from the back of the car. “Steve, you’re sharing a tent with Bucky.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?” Steve paused. “Wait. Don’t tell me you and Clint are gonna—”</p>
<p>Natasha just smiled.</p>
<p>“We’re in the <em>woods</em>.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Something new.”</p>
<p>Steve groaned, hefting his bag on his shoulder. Natasha and Clint really couldn’t keep their hands off each other and fucked like wild animals. At this point, Steve was kind of used to it.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Bucky walked over to them, waving... an arm he was holding with his right hand. It was a prosthetic limb that wasn’t even attached.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” Steve said, jumping a little. “Why aren’t you wearing it?”</p>
<p>Bucky glanced at the arm. “I’ll get around to it.” Just to annoy someone, he poked a fake finger at Steve’s shoulder. “So. We’re sleeping together, huh?” he winked.</p>
<p>Natasha whacked Bucky’s arm away, shaking her head. “James.”</p>
<p>Bucky let out a frustrated groan. “What? I was just—”</p>
<p>“Implying you want to sleep with him?”</p>
<p>Steve’s cheeks heated up. He knew Bucky was shoving innuendos all over the place, but for Natasha to put it <em>that </em>way. “What?”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll stop.” Bucky put his arm down, but Natasha didn’t seem convinced. She tilted her head towards Steve with a pointed look that Bucky seemed to get immediately. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he said to Steve, “but, in my defense, you’re really cute.”</p>
<p>“It’s—it’s okay?” Not really. Well, at least Bucky apologized. That had to account for something.</p>
<p>“You two got set up camp. And someone please help Clint.” Natasha looked over to where Clint was struggling to hold the tent upright. “You would think this is his first time camping,” she grumbled, leaving Bucky and Steve alone to go help her boyfriend.</p>
<p>Bucky quietly inserted his prosthetic arm, patting the area where the metal met his skin. After a while, he looked over at Steve. “Is this your first time camping?”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “Second, actually.” The first was not really a pretty experience. Camping wasn’t really on his top ten favorite things to do because he had a lot of medical ailments and preferred to stay at home most days.</p>
<p>Bucky nodded. “You know how to make a tent?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” Which, thank <em>god</em>. At least Bucky knew what he was doing. “Come on, let’s go set up.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Two things: it was really cold and Steve <em>could not sleep</em>. In the dark, he couldn’t really see if Bucky was sleeping already. Either way, Steve crawled out of the tent and stretched his arms when he was outside before snatching his blanket and wrapping himself up.</p>
<p>The fire they had used earlier had already died out, but Steve had watched Natasha set it up and it wasn’t that hard to figure out. Soon enough, Steve had the warmth of the fire wrapping around him. He crawled back into the tent to grab his pillow and set a makeshift bed outside, falling asleep easily.</p>
<p>It was probably a few hours later that cold was poking at his skin again and Steve woke up shivering, rubbing his hands together when he saw the fire dying out. He huffed, still half asleep, and blindly reached around to throw a couple more logs into the fire.</p>
<p>After throwing three logs in, the fire brightened again.</p>
<p>That was when he noticed it.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” he gasped when he saw the familiar prosthetic arm burning <em>in the fire</em>. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Wha—Steve?” Bucky said behind him.</p>
<p>Steve flipped around to see Bucky sleeping right next to him with a blanket and pillow of his own. Bucky frowned, rubbing his eyes. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Why are you <em>here?!</em>” Steve hissed.</p>
<p>“I get cold too, you know.” Bucky sat up, glancing around. “Where’s my ar—” his gaze went to the bright fire in the center of the camp. “What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“It was an accident!” Steve yelled in the quietest way possible. “I swear, I didn’t know it was your arm!”</p>
<p>Bucky put a hand to his face. “Well, put out the fire!”</p>
<p>“Right! Right! Shit, shit. Okay.” Steve stood, getting tangled in his blankets a little, which caused him to fall—right into Bucky’s chest. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Fuck’s sake,” Bucky muttered, shoving Steve out of the way and going to the cooler. He took out a 1 liter bottle of water, opening it expertly with one hand. He let the cap fall to the ground and poured it over the fire.</p>
<p>When the fire was extinguished, he stared at his prosthetic with an expression that gave <em>nothing</em> away. Steve didn’t need to be a mind reader to know Bucky was mad, though.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Steve said, standing up. “I—I’ll buy you a new one.” He probably couldn’t afford it, but he could always take out loans.</p>
<p>Bucky bit his lip. “No, no, it’s... you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>Steve folded his arms. “I insist.”</p>
<p>“Tony’s been waiting for something like this to happen,” Bucky said with a small, hesitant smile, waving his hand in the air. “Well, he probably didn’t see <em>this </em>coming, but I know he’s been waiting around for an excuse to build me an arm.”</p>
<p>Steve blinked. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“I’ve always said no since I don’t want to be some sort of... charity case. But, well... I guess it’s about time I let Tony have a go at it.” Bucky sighed. “I mean, I could also buy a new one, myself, but you would feel guilty about that, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Um.” Steve wasn’t really following. “Who’s Tony and why can he afford to build you a new arm for free?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Tony Stark. Know him?”</p>
<p>“You know Tony Stark,” Steve said. Of course he did.</p>
<p>“Yep. We took the same classes in college. Been close friends ever since.”</p>
<p>“You went to MIT?” Steve gaped at him. Then, he realized, “Wait. <em>Clint </em>went to MIT?”</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled. “You know nothing about Clint, do you?”</p>
<p>“I know he hates mornings, loves pizza, cries every single time he watches Titanic, and has crazy accurate aim,” Steve listed off. He was Clint’s friend, thank you very much. “He just never talked about his college days. Come to think of it, we don’t talk about our pasts much.”</p>
<p>Bucky laughed. Then, after a moment, he grabbed Steve’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t feel too guilty about the arm. It wasn’t that comfortable anyway. And you didn’t do it on purpose...” he squinted in the dark. “right?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Steve tapped his foot on the ground. “Is there anything I can do, though?”</p>
<p>“A kiss would be nice,” was the offhanded comment Bucky made, obviously not expecting anything by it.</p>
<p>But it was the middle of the night and Steve’s decision making was more skewed than it usually was, so he leaned forward, grabbing Bucky by the waist and kissing him. Just like that. No preamble or anything.</p>
<p>Bucky froze for a second, then leaned away, holding his arm out. “Woah. I was joking. You don’t owe me that.”</p>
<p>Steve parted his lips, his hands awkwardly resting on Bucky’s waist. “I—I thought you wanted that.”</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> did,” Bucky said with a frown, looking far too concerned for a man who likes sleeping around. “Do <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>“I was kissing you, wasn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Because you feel guilty. I’ve been making passes at you all day and you never showed a single hint of in—”</p>
<p>Steve huffed and kissed Bucky again, having to stand on his tiptoes. Bucky seemed to sense his struggle, leaning down instead so Steve was more comfortable.</p>
<p>Bucky gasped into the kiss, leaning back a little with a small smile. “Are we really doing this?”</p>
<p>Steve gave him a cocky smile that <em>may </em>have looked too awkward. “What? You never had sex in the woods or something?”</p>
<p>Bucky snorted. “No. You?”</p>
<p>“Never really did it outside a bedroom.” And <em>that </em>had only happened with one person, but Steve did not know Bucky long enough for him to say that.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Bucky had probably done it in most places Steve could think of. Except the woods, apparently. “Well, come on.” They stumbled into the tent, laughing a bit when Steve nearly tripped on a rock. Bucky switched on the tiny lamp they had by the corner.</p>
<p>Steve sat down on his sleeping bag. “I don’t have condoms. Or lube.”</p>
<p>“This might be weird but,” Bucky grabbed the pants he was wearing on their way here and reached into a pocket. Then, he pulled out a roll of condom sachets. And then another roll of lube sachets. “You could never be too prepared.”</p>
<p>Steve stared at the sachets with a concerned look that quickly turned into thankfulness. He shrugged. “Tomorrow, I’ll find it weird. Tonight, I’m just happy.”</p>
<p>“That’s great,” Bucky grinned, already climbing on top of Steve. “God, you’re pretty.”</p>
<p>Steve blushed. “You say that to everyone you sleep with?”</p>
<p>“Only the pretty ones,” Bucky murmured, giving Steve a slow kiss. “You’re the prettiest I’ve seen, though. I mean that.”</p>
<p>Bucky grinded down on Steve’s thigh, unashamed of his hard on. Steve reached his hand up to stroke Bucky’s cheek. “You’re pretty too.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Bucky said with a small laugh. He tore open a sachet with his teeth, then began to take his pants off. Steve helped him to quicken the process, getting out his own pants as well so they were both laying face to face with their bare skin touching.</p>
<p>And then someone moaned.</p>
<p>“Was that you?” Bucky asked, unsure.</p>
<p>“No. Was that you?”</p>
<p>“Would I have asked?”</p>
<p>They shared a confused look, and Bucky slowly lifted himself off Steve, head turning towards the sound. Another moan came from outside.</p>
<p>“Is that Nat?” Steve whispered, pushing himself up on his elbows.</p>
<p>“<em>Clint!</em>”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.”</p>
<p>Steve groaned, flopping back down on the pillow. “I don’t wanna have sex while they’re having sex!”</p>
<p>Bucky pouted, nudging Steve with his knee. “We can drown them out.”</p>
<p>“You think you’re that good, huh?”</p>
<p>Bucky tilted his head side to side. “Eh.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. I’m not turned on anymore.” Steve pushed at Bucky’s shoulder while Clint and Natasha’s moans were waking other animals up. “Get off me.”</p>
<p>“Really? My dick’s rubbing against yours and you aren’t turned on?” Bucky said, amused. He rolled off Steve anyway and lay beside him. “Do you mind if I jack off right now?” he joked.</p>
<p>“Shut up and sleep.”</p>
<p>“I’m still hard!”</p>
<p>To prove a point, Steve reached down and put a hand over Bucky’s crotch. “No, you aren’t,” he mumbled then took his hand away. “Sleep.”</p>
<p>Bucky huffed indignantly. “Well, it’s coming back now!” Steve ignored him. “You’re different when you’re sleep deprived. So forward,” Bucky added, but he was already making himself comfortable to sleep. “Either that or you get some sort of confidence from throwing people’s arms into a fire.”</p>
<p>One of those things was true. Steve was not awake enough to decide which one. “Shut up and sleep,” he said again.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.”</p>
<p>And, somehow, they managed to fall asleep despite the company next door.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“That’s brutal,” Clint whistled after Steve told them about Bucky’s arm. “Didn’t know you hated him that much.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he does,” Bucky said as he walked out the tent, sending a discreet wink in Steve’s direction.</p>
<p>Natasha stared at the pile of wood, ashes, and Bucky’s arm. “So, are you taking Tony up on his offer?”</p>
<p>“When we get back to the land of the living, yeah, I probably will.”</p>
<p>“Great.” She nodded. “He already has a prototype.”</p>
<p>“What?” Bucky glanced at her, his expression asking for an explanation. She simply shrugged and walked to the car. Clint snorted and followed her, ignoring Bucky’s confusion.</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky stood together in silence for a moment, still staring at the pile. Steve clicked his tongue. “Listen, I’m really sorry about last night—”</p>
<p>“Which part?”</p>
<p>“The arm!”</p>
<p>Bucky waved his hand in the air. “We’ve been over this. It’s fine, seriously. I don’t even wear it that much.”</p>
<p>“The one after that too.”</p>
<p>“The almost-sex?”</p>
<p>Steve blushed. “I’m not usually that... forward. I don’t know. I just felt confident last night, I guess. It was... dark.”</p>
<p>“If it helps,” Bucky smiled softly, “I <em>was </em>looking forward to it. At least, up until those two,” he jutted his chin out towards Clint and Natasha, “interrupted.”</p>
<p>“I know we got off on the wrong foot, but...” Steve looked down, burying his hands in his pockets. “Well, from here, either we’re friends or we never see each other ever again. What do you say?”</p>
<p>Bucky hummed. “How about a third option?”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Wanna go on a date with me?”</p>
<p>Steve was well aware that the only two responses to that question were <em>Yes </em>or <em>No.</em> But, instead, he said, “You <em>date?</em>”</p>
<p>Bucky laughed. “Sometimes. When I think the person’s worth it.”</p>
<p>Steve turned away at that so Bucky wouldn’t see the flush in his cheeks or ears. “Right.” This was a bad idea. “Sure.” Why was he so easily flustered? This was not fair considering how confident and charming Bucky was.</p>
<p>“Yay!” Bucky did a little bounce on his toes like an excited little kid. Steve shot him a weird look and he stopped and cleared his throat. “When are you free?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got nothing to do when we get back,” Steve said, then immediately wondered if he sounded desperate. “Or we could do Sat—”</p>
<p>“Today would be nice,” Bucky grinned. “Then Saturday too if today goes well.”</p>
<p>“That’s optimistic.” Though Steve was already feeling that same optimism already. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>Bucky began to walk to the car, smiling at Steve. “Pick a cliché date. Movies. Fancy dinner. Amusement park. What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Eh. You decide.”</p>
<p>“Hey, how about an art museum?”</p>
<p>Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“You’re an artist right? Figured you might be into art museums.”</p>
<p>It <em>was </em>quite nice for Bucky to remember that, especially since Steve had only said it in passing. “If that wouldn’t bore you...”</p>
<p>“Nah. We can make fun of the naked people!”</p>
<p>Steve giggled a little. “Of course you will.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so proper.” Bucky opened the car door for Steve. “You will too.”</p>
<p>“Steve will what?” Clint said from the driver’s seat, looking at them through the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>“Laugh at naked people on our date,” Bucky said, climbing inside after Steve.</p>
<p>“Naked people?” Natasha asked at the same time Clint said, “Date?”</p>
<p>Steve put his face in his hands.</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled, holding Steve’s hand in his. “Yep.”</p>
<p>Natasha twisted in her seat, pointing at Steve with what could only be described as an <em>impressed </em>look. “So... you throw someone’s arm in a fire and you get a <em>date </em>in exchange?”</p>
<p>Clint was looking and Bucky incredulously. “<em>You’re</em> going on a <em>date?!</em>”</p>
<p>“You can’t judge us,” Bucky said, leaning back smugly. “At least we weren’t moaning for all the woods to hear.”</p>
<p>Clint and Natasha slowly looked at each other, wincing.</p>
<p>Steve glanced at Bucky. “I mean, we almost—"</p>
<p>“Shut up, Steve. Just shut up.”</p>
<p>Steve’s lips quirked up into a small smile. He already had high hopes for the date.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, apparently I'm still hooked on Friends (especially since Mondler became a thing). I know I'm more than 25 years late but damn I love this show. Can't believe it took me so long to finally watch it. And rewatch it. </p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! If you have any Friends moments you want to be seen turn into a Stucky AU or simply any Stucky prompts, leave them below :) I'm in the middle of writing a long Stucky fic, but I go back to writing one-shots when I'm stuck.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>